


the secret

by spacecleavage



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Complete, F/M, NSFW, Smut, blowjob, could be modern or canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5704660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacecleavage/pseuds/spacecleavage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>bellarke blowjob (yes i am writing another, we can never have too many)</p>
            </blockquote>





	the secret

**Author's Note:**

> hi! your resident grumpy Aussie here! bringing someone (aka @griifinclarke) some smut before our show comes back.

Clarke knelt before him, her knees scrapping on the rough carpet, her hands squeezed his thighs as she took in his cock before her. She shifted closer to the bed, feeling the rough blankets beneath them. She’d already been admiring his length for a few minutes, his hard thighs were clenching.

“Stop teasing me, Princess,” his voice was so close to breaking. “Please,” the whisper was even softer.

“Where’s the fun in that?” her tongue swiped over her top lip, his eyes went to her lips, his pupils dilating as he subconsciously moved towards her.

“Clarke,” his voice dropped an octave and felt like warm honey drizzling over her skin. She bent her head forward, the salty taste of him lingering on her lips as she kissed the tip of him. She pulled back from him, her eyes locking onto him as her lips descended, sealing around his head.

She sucked on him for a moment, everything else fell away as the feeling of him settled around her, inside of her. The way he felt heavy on her tongue, his taste, how his cock felt in her hand, hard and thick. Then one of his hands was in her hair, and her tongue began to explore him, finding his ridges and bumps, the spot that made him groan and the one that made him wrap his fingers into her hair, almost painfully tight.

“Please,” the strangled sound escaped his throat, barely sounding like the word, and bringing a heady rush of pleasure of Clarke. She let her head fall more down his cock, sucking on him, relishing on his sounds of pleasure. When he was as far as she could take him, she paused and then began to move back up, her hand moving up with her, and that pressure, that sucking more than before, almost as though her mouth were trying to cling to whatever it could of him.

“Nnnnghh,” she could feel him trying to guide her head back down his shaft. But she couldn’t, not yet. He was like a cigarette, that first drag you have after being addicted for years and finally quitting only to find yourself back there. It was addictive, sinful, wrong, but she wanted more, no she needed it. She needed him now, tomorrow, the next day and the next, and all the ones that followed after it.

He didn’t last long. Not with her pace. Not with her need. Not with her.

(The secret is he never would.)

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed it, come see on tumblr if you liked it, or just tell me what you thought here :D


End file.
